wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Haro
Land of Haro (ハロのクニ, Haro no kuni) is the Island located Over the Umigakure Village and in the Coast of America. Haro Temple Haro Temple is a shrine of the Land of Haro. In the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of the Four Noble Clans. Haro Fields Haro Fields is the large, grassy area that composes most of the Land of Haro. Shiganshina District The Shiganshina District (シガンシナ区 Shiganshina-ku) is a town located on the south edge of Wall Maria, and is the hometown of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. The district is built within an outcrop of Wall Maria. Since Shiganshina is located to the south. Station Square Station Square is the home of Olvia. It was destroyed by Fortress Chaos but was rebuilt by Uryu the Descendant of Paul Gekko. It has the Train station, a City and a Hotel. It was located in the East. Altar of the Emeralds The Altar of the Emeralds, also known as the Pillar (ピラー Pirā) is a place where the Master Emerald is kept and guarded. It is a mythical ruin surrounded by seven columns which are designed to hold the other Chaos Emeralds. G-MUSE A Gunpla Toy Store, where Zako virtually goes into a trance as she tries to choose a Gunpla. Nabari Forest Nabari Forest is the stadium seemingly resembles New York City and may be a reference to Diamond City. It is the Home to the World of Nabari. Kingdom of Hyrule Hyrule is the name of the mythical kingdom. While the name of Hyrule applies to Hyrule proper, it can also apply to outlying provinces and territories as well under the rule of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle is situated west of Death Mountain and directly north of Hyrule Field. Surrounded by a town, drawbridge, and moat, it models the stereotypical feudalistic castle. Throne Room The throne room located in the center of the castle. Princess Zelda's Room Princess Zelda's Room is the bedroom that has the private study and research laboratory. Dining Hall The Dining Hall is a room for consuming food. Kitchen The kitchen is a room or part of a room used for cooking and food preparation in a dwelling or in a commercial establishment. Library The Library is a room full of books and couches. Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Castle Town, also known as the City of Hyrule, is a urban settlement, located within the same fortress as Hyrule Castle, which serves as the political capital and cultural trade center of Hyrule. Zora's Domain Zora's Domain is home to the Zora race of Hyrule. Zora's Domain is located in eastern Hyrule, behind the Sleepless Waterfall, which is the source of Zora's River. However, Zora's Domain can also be entered through an underwater tunnel in Lake Hylia. Zora's Domain is ruled by King Zora XVI, and contains little besides King Zora's Chamber, the High Dive Practice Spot, and a small shop. From Zora's Domain, Link can enter Zora's Fountain; here, Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's patron deity, resides at his altar. Death Mountain The volcanic Death Mountain is located in the far northeast reaches of Hyrule. Most of the exterior mountain area is known as the Death Mountain Trail. The Fire Temple, the second dungeon in the future Hyrule, is located inside the Death Mountain Crater at the very top of the mountain. The Gorons also live on Death Mountain, inside a four-story cave network called Goron City. Their rock supply comes from Dodongo's Cavern. Hyrule Field Hyrule Field is a large, open field. Kakariko Village The Kakariko Village is the Sheikah-exclusive village to the poor commoners of Hyrule. Dominating the landscape is a Windmill, which is used to draw water up from the Well of Three Features, the source of water for the villagers. Sheikah legend states that Impa sealed a great evil in the Bottom of the Well. Lost Woods The Lost Woods lies directly to the north of Kokiri Forest and is inhabited by Skull Kids. It is a maze of trees that can be navigated by either following the sound of "Saria's Song", or following the paths that have white in them until Link reaches the place where the only "White path" is the one he came through. Taking a wrong path leads back to the entrance in Kokiri Forest; if navigated correctly, the Lost Woods will eventually lead Link to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Portals to Goron City and Zora's Domain are hidden within the Lost Woods. Kokiri Forest Kokiri Forest is a sheltered forest in Hyrule, it is the home of the Kokiri and their guardian, the Great Deku Tree. Gerudo Desert The Gerudo Desert is a desert is filled with Peahats and Moldorms. Gerudo Valley The Gerudo Valley valley is located to the west of Hyrule Field and is divided by a large chasm, at the bottom of which lies Zora's River, whose waters flow to Lake Hylia. To the west of the valley lies the Gerudo's Fortress. Gerudo Fortress The Gerudo Fortress, also known as the Thieves' Hideout, is a hideout for the Gerudo band of thieves, located between Gerudo Valley and the Gerudo Desert. Lake Hylia Inhabitants *Princess Ruto *Link *Darunia *Saria *Impa *Nabooru *Ganondorf *Princess Zelda *Chōnan Rangetsu *Jinan Rangetsu *San'nan Rangetsu *Daishi Rangetsu *Ōsato Rangetsu *Rokurou Rangetsu *Shigure Rangetsu *Olvia *Ryuken *Uryu *Eren *Fortress Chaos *Fortress Sakai *Fortress Mao *Prototype Tailed Beasts *Hylians *Tailed Beasts *Taki *Zako *ＥＮＤ *Zaku *Raimei Shinto *Raiko Shinto *Gau Haro Category:Locations Category:Islands